Archives of the Dream
by NeonGhost8
Summary: She had taken her fathers armor and joined the Autobots... well, the saying goes: "One must not complain unless one has a better solution."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a while now and plus I've always wanted to write a story with my own OC character! I still need to plan out this story more for future chapters.

Enjoy! Hint: This is kind of like the movie Mulan except with a few twinges..( I take no credit for mulan btw ). I was listening to the song 'aerials' by System of a Down while writing this chapter :P (love that band) I wonder if I could use the name Astro Flame..enjoy!

Disclaimer:do-not-own anything but my character

:Prelude:

The day was particularly dark, and the added noise of metal groaning and clanking due the cybertonians shuffling and trudging forward in the lines made it all that more depressing. The sun that had once given the people of this planet hope, had warmed their armor and added a sense of happiness to their days, was now muted out by the smoke cloud that seemingly always loomed at the horizon, just like the war that was looming over the Cybertronian people. As far as she could remember the days, the years even, had always been dark and terrorizing. She could remember when she first saw the vicious fights between the factions called 'Decepticons' and 'Autobots', she had just been a sparkling, terrified and clinging to her favorite toy. Her father had left on the world wide news channel on their holovid. She watched in horrid fascination as recording bots caught these demons with burning, red optics that glowed and seemed to reflect no sense of a soul. She watched how they tore into civilians and Autobots alike with such a deep seeded hate and contempt, how they seemed to bathe in the energon that poured from their helpless victims. Of course, her father had walked into the room and had been upset to find her watching these vile images. He had immediately shut off the holovid and turned to her with a stern espression.

"What do you think you were doing?! Watching those…those..Things!" Oh yes, her father was very upset.

She turned to her father, wiping her energon tears on her arm.

"N-Nothing daddy…It was just..you left on the holovid..and I heared noise so I came downstairs and…Why are those bots so mean to those other bots daddy?"

For a while, her father had just stood there, as if trying to find the right answer for her young mind, a sad expression seeping through the calm face he wore, his royal blue optics betraying everything. In this memory of her father, it seemed his profile was outlined in a yellowish glow by the city lights behind him.

"…Sweet spark, sometimes..sometimes we older bots' don't always agree with each other..and sometimes relationships get hurt beyond any healing."

Confusion had been a dominant feeling at the time. She just couldn't understand how these relationships couldn't be fixed. She was taught to always forgive and forget and to appreciate the ones she loved. To never take them for granted.

As the years had gone by, she grew older and older as the relations between Autobot and Decepticon grew worse and worse, she began to see what her father had talked about.

This was a relationship too wounded by bitter sparks and harsh words, and she had a feeling this war would consume their planet with a storm of hate, bombshells and guns.

Then, when the war was declared, the drafts had begun.

Sometimes mechs were harassed into joining a side, most of the harassing done by decepticon lackeys that seemed to lurk in shadows.

Then, camps were set up where mechs who had been called could line up to fill out the information and release pads.

Bots who had seen these things forming had said that the lines could go on for miles and half the faces they had seen in these lines had either been scared out their afts or excited and chattering happily.

They had laughed at the idiocy of war…

That was, until her father had been called to duty.

When he had got the message over their international web comm, he had kept a stony face, but always having the ability to see through her dad's emotions…

She had seen how scared her dad really was.

He had straightened up his back and told them he was to leave tomorrow and that he would need his armor and weapons prepared for him.

They had tried to have a regular evening with a nice dinner, but the message just loomed like a giant Dinobot in the room. Being normal just couldn't be done.

Later that night, she made her choice.

She wouldn't lose her father, she wouldn't see the ones she loved suffer,

She would take her fathers place.

She made sure her creators were asleep before she snuck out of her berth and into the area where they kept his armor and guns.

It took her nearly hours but she finally had installed the armor to her body.

She had kept her deep red armor on underneath as to give her more body surface for her father's armor to cling to and she hadn't really had to worry about her curves, the bulky armor had that taken care of.

She admired the regal looking guns that seemed to scream power and the energon sword that seemed to light up the room like it was the sun of its own universe. She installed the guns to her back and the sword to her arm.

She packed some energon rations and some credits to last her until she reached the recruiting lines.

With one last look at their living space, and a gaze up at the stars, asking herself what exactly she thought she was doing, she walked slowly away.

When she had come across the first recruiting camp she could find, she trudged under the surprisingly heavy armor to the first line she saw.

She was joining the Autobots.

A/N: Well, that's my prelude to this story! I kinda hav a story line planned out. I think this is going to be dark yet have humor and romance…anyways I would love to her your thoughts and ideas if you wish it. Good bye children :]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: finally! Chapter 2! Ive had been trying to find inspiration for this thing. I have a suspicion that finals sucked all my inspiration (as well as my will to live) right out of me! I also forgot to mention that my OC is a flier. Her dad was a flier, her mother was a grounder. Takes after the dad I suppose. Her name is flame wing btw.( sorry for last moment decisions. I was contemplating these before I continued writing.)

Well, here you go!!

_Chapter 2: Joining sides_

She had already lost track the amount of time she had been waiting in these lines, due partially to her little mental trip back into her memories. The other half? Pure fear.

Flame wing shook her head and wiped some grime off of her arm.

It wouldn't serve her well to dwell on her feelings such as fear and anticipation. All she had to do, she told herself, was to grasp onto and hold steadfast to the adrenaline that she could already feel draining into her system.

Oh she was scared alright; she could hear it in her audio receptors.

It wasn't like she had been thinking this decision wouldn't bring her danger or throw her into life and death situations. She just couldn't have imagined the feelings.

No one really can until there actually there. She supposed it was that whole "It sounded better when you said it" sort of thing.

But that just made her think of all those old, rusted-up politicians who made the laws of the land, including the laws of war. Next to none of these politicians had ever been in an actual battle. They had never felt the gut-wrenching fear, the kind that made you want to purge your tanks. The kind that made your spark feel as if it was ready to jump out of your chest and paralyzed you in your place. She wasn't saying all politicians were like this; oh no. There were most defiantly politicians who knew exactly what they were talking about. It was just more often than times they were drowned out in elections. After all, it was easier for people to swallow the lies than the harsh pill of truth.

She hadn't been in an actual battle as of yet, but she had heard more than enough stories from her father's buddies.

At the moment, she wasn't any better than those politicians who hadn't fought a single battle in their lives.

That was about to change though.

Flame wing brought her attention to the line only to find that she was barely a few bots from the desk of the soldier manning it. This realization only made the fear increase from a ton to a roughly estimated ten tons.

Of course this was blended with pain as she found her delicate foot stepped on by a bulky yellow foot.

Her eyesight followed this yellow foot to an equally yellow leg, to a nicely polished yellow midsection (an attractive one she had to admit) past a nicely formed chest and finally to a yellow face with azure optics staring at her.

Yellow face smiled.

"Hey sorry man! Didn't mean to step on your foot there! My bro was just rough housing me a bit. No harm done, right?"

She turned her attention to said brother and found him easily enough with his stark red paint and similar features. _'Not too subtle are we? '_

Smirking, she couldn't help but voice her thoughts. Making sure to keep her voice mechly, she asked.

"Not to sound rude but…Did they not have the paint you wanted? Or did you purposely go for seizure-inducing colors?"

Both brothers looked at her, then each other.

Then and laughed outright.

"Aw man! We just barely meet 'cha and your already throwing jabs! I think im gonna like ya!" The yellow one jovially slapped her back rather roughly.

The red one chuckled and smiled at her.

"The name is Sideswipe. Yellow aft over here's name is Sunstreaker."

She looked at both and nodded her head.

Sunstreaker then leaned forward towards her, invading personal space, as if he were going to tell her some deep, dark secret.

"To tell you the truth about the paint, it wasn't because the painters ran out of boring colors. Ya see we didn't want to blend in like those other dud-heads out there."

She nodded

Ok, she could some what understand that.

Sunstreaker grinned and continued on, "Not only that but the femmes dig it, ya know?"

Flame wing could've slapped her forehead.

'_What a slag-head!'_

Oh how she wanted to shoot down that sizably large ego with a comment on how she most certainly _didn't_ dig it.

But not only would she reveal herself, well, that would be just plain stupid.

So instead she bit her glossa and smiled "Ahhah yea…I bet they do..." rolling her optics the minute she had her head turned.

She moved forward in the line. One more mech in front of her now…

Fantastic.

The twin brothers quickly jumped from their place in line to hers, causing more than a few complaints and glares in their direction.

"So you never did tell us your name." Sideswipe stated out loud.

Flame wing turned her attention back to the bots.

"Ahh im sorry, I uh… get distracted. My name is Flame wing." The first test of her acting abilities presented itself: The mechly hand shake.

She looked at his offered hand and quickly tried to remember how she had seen her father greet fellow soldiers.

'_Ok…grab hand roughly...pull towards each other annndd…slam shoulders..right?'_

Unfortunantly this translated to an awkward hug where they slammed the middle of their chests together instead of shoulders resulting in their faces being uncomfortably close.

Flame wing felt the pain of her femme chest throb underneath the black armor, seeing as it had taken the brunt of the impact, and resisted the urge to massage it.

Both stumbled back and Sideswipe rubbed his hurting chest while smiling

"You have quite a grip there Flame wing…just make sure not to cave in my chest next time! I know you find my coloring offensive but please!" He chortled a bit at the thought.

She back smiled nervously.

"_NEXT!"_

She turned rather violently towards the greenish soldier who was calling her over.

'_ohhhhhhprimusohprimusohprimus-'_

And in her fear and hurry to get to the impatient soldier, did some weird mix between a hop and a stumble.

She received an odd look before the soldier shook his head grumbling something about jumpy kids these days.

"Whats your name, date of creation and affiliation?"

She told him her name (since her name sounded pretty unisex to her so she kept it) and she also got to keep her date of creation because though she was indeed over the legal age of joining the military, she was a femme.

As for affiliation, she obviously chose Autobot.

See, it was required that affiliation be taken down in the soldiers record because the Cybertronian government had been attempting (emphasis of attempting) to keep record of the numbers on both sides.

It was also used to estimate where to put these recruiting lines. They had learned from the beginning that it was not wise to put Decepticon and Autobot recruiting lines next to each other. You could only guess why.

Papers were filled and she watched seemingly in slow motion as the stamp that would seal her fate connected with the paper, leaving a burning red stamp that glared her.

After having their papers made, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly caught up to her behind the desks and the three of them walked towards the ships that would take them to their bases.

While Sunstreaker and Sideswipe talked adamantly about some exciting subject, Flame wing found herself adopting a morose mood. Wings were drooped in a lowered position mirroring her inner turmoil.

She looked towards the city where her family lived, Kaon. It could be plainly observed from where she was standing seeing as the recruiting lines were located on an incline.

She wondered if her absence had been noticed by now.

'_Of course it had!'_ her mind chastised her.

Of course she had last minute doubts, whether it had caused her family more pain that she had taken off without a word otherwise. They would be spark broken, assuming the worst.

But had she not done what she had, it would be her father in her place, being shipped off to die, and she would be at home with her mother and siblings waiting in fear.

Forest green optics lowered to the muddy ground.

She knew what she was doing was the lesser evil.

Turning back towards the twin bots as they called to her, she plastered a fake smile on her features and ran quickly to catch up to them.

She knew what she was doing was right, even if no one else would.

A/N: OK! Another chapter! *pheww*

Im pretty sure I spelled "kaon" right…I hope..

Anyways, enjoy and don't forget feedback! I live on feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-Attempts-

Flame wing grimaced as once again her sensitive wing was roughly shoved by another mech.

Oh how she was growing to hate this transport.

It had made it better that at least she was able to stay by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe seeing as they were the only friends she had made so far. But in retrospect, that was the only positive she could think of that had happened to her so far.

It didn't help that the generals, in order to conserve room for more recruits, had decided to stack them in these poor excuses for mass transport ships like robo-sardines on a particularly hot day.

And Seekers were not meant to be confined in such small spaces!

Oh yes, she was a ray of sunshine today.

Coming out of her thoughts, she heard the noise level increase over its already loud volume and she could hear Sideswipes excited voice telling her that they were going to be landing soon.

She thanked Primus for the relief as the crowding was eased and eventually she was aloud to see the sky of Iacon bustling with air traffic and graced with the towering metallic features that made Iacon so famous and renowned.

And then she saw him.

In his tall glory, covered in regal reds and regal blues with those soul searching -royal blue optics and a voice that would withstand the ages.

Optimus Prime.

She stood stunned for a few moments, watching as he made it a point to personally greet equally stunned and amazed mechs. In an astro-second, she realized that he was everything that she had ever saw and imagined he'd be.

He was and had always been her hero, with inspiring speeches and a determination to his cause that she admired greatly.

She stood there in a stupor until Sunstreaker shook her shoulder and told her that he and his brother were going to get some energon rations and that they would be sure to get her some. They laughed at her weak 'Ok' before trotting off towards the growing lines.

Flame wing started to feel embarrassed after awhile for staring at the regal mech and was about to turn and join her comrades, who were currently harassing the ration mech, when her optics caught something…odd in the growing crowd of admirers around the Prime.

The crowd of admirers all had blue optics of various shades, all with smiles on their faces and some even had holo-cameras. She noticed a particular individual in the crowd whom she was tracking with her optics.

This individual, though with the same armour coloring as the rest of the recruits, had purple optics that strayed more on the red side. He ducked low in the crowd, steadily coming nearer and nearer to the Prime and took cautious steps as if any minute one of the soldiers would whip out an energon cannon and take a shot.

His body had an appearance of that of a small wiry, mangled piece of scrap and it was immediately obvious that he was specialized in low-key, covert missions.

She immediately started to suspect foul happenings when she saw him slip something out of a compartment of his hip and fine-tuned her optics for a closer look and her spark immediately started to beat out of control when she finally did see it.

A highly-powered, short ranged neutron hand gun

And though it may seem as if a measly hand gun couldn't even put a dent into a highly armored and powerful mech like Optimus Prime, these dangerous and rumored hand guns were not your ordinary civilian hand guns.

These hand guns had been modified by rebels at the beginning of the war when it had been harder for them to get their hands on military grade weapons and had instead gotten their hands on a scientific breakthrough of using electrons and the principle that two electrons could not occupy the same space and thus an indivisible amount of deadly electric charge was produced and fired at an unfortunate mech. It was all very complicated and she thanked her dad for rattling on about his job as a peace keeper.

She saw that the mech was now barely a few feet from Optimus and she acted before she could even think, running for a quick minute before activating her thrusters and making a small flight helped dash, heading straight for Optimus as she saw the mech moving the gun into position, his finger settling on the trigger, pressing on the trigger…

She stretched her arms out and steadied herself for the impact and-

_**CRRACCKKK! KABOOOM!**_

She slammed head first into Primes chassis just as the gun went off and felt pain as both bodies slammed to the metallic floor and she could hear yelling and rumbling as the crowd dispersed in a confused and angry uproar and some new recruits had actually screamed at the powerful sound of the electron gun dispersing its round. She managed to lift a little off of Prime's chest herself before she found herself being fully encased in a pair of strong, blue arms that turned out to belong to the Prime himself as he helped her up, rumbling out

"I've got you."

Followed by shouts of:

"Protect the Prime!" "Ready your weapons! That cretin is around here somewhere!" "Are you alright, Optimus?"

Optimus nodded as she found Optimus's guards surrounding them in a protective circle, helms whipping from side to side, powerful arm cannons primed and whirring in agitation and anticipation.

"I SEE HIM!"

She turned her helm at one of the guard's shouts and followed his line of sight, to see the assassin attempting to steal a speeder-motorcycle in the panic of the crowd.

Without a second thought, Optimus took out his legendary energon gun from his back and followed the criminal as his form became smaller on the horizon and just when Flame Wing thought he wouldn't be able to make the shot.

He did and she was surprised to see the speeder abruptly erupt into blue flames before crashing into a larger, parked ship.

Optimus sheathed his weapon before letting her go and running with his men over to the suspect. She stood there in a daze before putting a hand to her helm in dizziness. So much had happened in just a few astro-seconds and the effort of ramming into a cybertronian many times her weight and mass with all her strength was coming back to bite her as her body throbbed in pain. She especially felt pain in her wing and looked back to see part of it singed.

She heard Sunstreaker and Sideswipe running up to her and looked to see their faceplates twisted in worry.

"Flame Wing! Thank Primus you're ok! We heard what happened and came as soon as we could!" Sunstreaker all but squealed out as he waved his arms about helplessly.

Sideswiped caught his breath before talking in what sounded like one breath, "YEA! We were waiting for you in line and then you weren't there and so we started looking around and then we saw you propelling yourself towards Prime and I was like' what is he doing' and then Sunny was like 'maybe he's on drug-'"

"'SIDES!" Shouted Flame Wing as she held up a hand before he could suffocate on more words.

The twins slumped and she patted them on the back, answering them,

"Thank you for the concern but I had to do it or else Prime would have-"

"I would have been gravely injured or worse, deactivated."

She stiffened and turned around to see the very mech that she had been talking about behind her, hands on hips with his soldiers behind him.

"What you did was very brave and I appreciate it-"he started out and Flame Wing smiled shyly but he continued," But, it was very risky for a new soldier such as yourself-"

She, herself, began to slump with her comrades and before she could respond he finished.

"-And I would like it very much if you joined me on my personal transport."

She blinked.

A/N:wow…I know ive neglected this story sooo badly and im not sure who's even following it, if even at all but I got the random urge to write today and well…here it is *sweats*I wont make excuses so sorry! I'll try to update soon.


End file.
